


Understanding

by Funnybone800



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Gen, NO FONTCEST HERE, Pomegranate and squash are my nicknames for them btw, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: Pomegranate gets in a fight with Squash and talks to blueberry about it.





	

"Oh Do you think I'd REALLY care about a moron like you!" Pomegranate screamed at his brother. Giving up and throwing his stress ball at him. "Because I don't I hate you I always HAVE!"

Squash growls. Wincing at the ball that hits his head. He growls. Opening the front door. "I guess I fucking don't! You never ever HAVE!" He hisses loudly before slamming the door shut. Stomping through the yard and to his car.

Pomegranate inside growls and stomps his feet. Kicking the table over before unhappily calling his alternate. Who answered with the same stupid cheery tone. "Hello?" Pomegranate breathes in.

"Come. Over" he hangs up immediately. Flopping onto the couch. 'You never ever have'  
\---

"If he hurts you I'm beating him to death" Papyrus, or "Carrot" said to blue as he dropped him off on the porch. Blueberry rolled his eye. But knew he really wasn't kidding. "Ok. Whatever but we both know he wants. We're basically BFF's" which was sad go say about someone who was technically you. But whatever. 

Carrot grumbles. Giving his brother a hug before leaving as the tiny skeleton knocked on the door. His smile wide as the door opens. Meeting with a sobbing Pomegranate. "!! Pommy?!" He quickly ushered him inside and closing the door. 

He leads his sobbing friend to the couch, his eyes widened and worried. "Pommy wha-what happened??"

The version of him sobbed shaking. His breathing was shuttery as he gasped. "I-I j-just" he covered his face in embarrassment. "I-I am terrible I-I yelled at Pap again even though I told him I'd get better" he curled up. Blueberry stared as the other explained. 

Blue sighed. "Pomegranate. You're not terrible. You were angry. You didn't mean to say those things and you wont alwys be able to hold back especially right now as the therapy is just starting."

He shuffled. The other looking at him. "But what you said was definitely...mean. it hurt him and it made him feel awful. What you need to do is talk to him. Sit him down. Say your sorry"

Pomegranate nodded. Shaking "y-you sure?"

"I'm sure... the same kinda happened to me" he gave his friend a hug...  
\---  
Hours later Blueberry has to go as Squash returns home. Stomping into the kitchen. Pomegranate sits silently before shuffling up. He moves into the kitchen, his brother opening a thing of cold ravioli to eat. "H-hey pap?"

"...what" his voice sounded annoyed as his growled. The other taking a breath and going over. "I-I'm so sorry"

Squash stopped. Silent. "I-I...I shouldn't have said those things I'm supposed to be getting better a-and I just. I understand you d-dont think I care but I do"

He was already sobbing. Which he always refused to do. Squash looked at him sighing. "I. I know. I don't expect you to get better quickly." He turned toward him. Placing the ravioli down. "But you have to understand. Calling me, names and stuff. Hurts. A lot. It always had."

The other nodded. A quiet sob leaving his mouth. "I -I know I just. I just want to be better to you and I'm sorry. You're not an i-idioit and you're not useless or-" his brother kneeled down and gave him a soft hug.

"I'm just...I'm glad you are sorry. You are getting better. I think this is the first time you've outwardly apologized..." He mumbled. His smaller brother wrapping his arms around him and cries into his shoulder. 

"I-i know I" he sobbed. Squeezing Squash closer. Pomegranate sniffles. "I-I do care a lot. I-I'm so sorry"

"It's ok..." He tears up too "I'm sorry I also freaked out" 

He sniffles. "It's fine i-I promise to be better. I wont throw the balls at you any more..."

Squash chuckled. "That's what she said"

"...but I'm not a girl" pomegranate confusingly said. Squash just picked him up and rocking him as he grabs his ravioli. Wandering into the kitchen.

"Hahah."

"What!!??"

"Nothing. Nothing at all"

He sat on the couch. Putting the aluminium on the table as he grabs his couch blanket and wraps it around them both. "Let's just watch SU okay??"

Pomegranate curled up. "I guess that's okay. But after we are watching a scary movie!!" He huffed. Staring at the screen which was turned on. Squash rolling his eyes kind of.

"Haha okay. Okay bro. Even if your hands are covering your eyes the whole time"

"I don't do that!!!"

"Okay pompom"

"Dont call me that!!" He laughed. "You really are a load on my shoulders!!"

Squash laughed. "Okay nerd. Tibia-honest you're ridiculous..."


End file.
